Pandora's Messenger
by MeddlingSkeleton
Summary: After the return of the infamous Moriarty, Sherlock is determined to stop him for good. But when a mysterious bloody girl appears at the doorstep of the police station everything takes a turn for the bizarre. She predicts who is gonna die next, and she is right. Is she the key to solving Sherlock's problems? or she only the beginning of them? *Bad at summaries* Rating may change
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****: I doth not own sher to the lock (sherlock)... that beith all**

Prologue

"Let's play a game"

_Come now Marabelle let's play a game._

The young girl clung limply against the wall. Her hallow eyes staring aimlessly off into the distance.

_Let's play a game, a game of clue. _

She could see the welcoming bustle of life peeking into the dark alley. But she made no move to leave the light hum of a street lamp above her. The halo of light glowered harshly down on the sinister glisten of red that consumed her into the mark of the dead. She no longer belonged to the lively world before her. She belonged in the shadow.

_It begins with a name, just one little name._

But she had to press further. Had to leave her comfortable world of isolated darkness in which she so long belonged.

_Oh don't worry nothing will happen to you._

Had to play...

_But only if you play right_

Had to play the game.

She exhaled deeply, outstretching her bloody hand to the light of the separate world. It wasn't a choice that she had to move sometime. And as the light that filtered past her tiny fingers dissipated from the eclipsing form of a couple blissfully wondering by, she knew it wouldn't be long.

_So let's make sure to meet Sherlock Holmes okay?_


	2. Chapter One: Bloody M

**A/N: Thank you to those who are following and thank you for the one review. However I feel that I am inclined to say sorry if it's a little OCC. I just say that because I'm paranoid, but I'll try to stay as close to the characters as I possibly can. As well as sorry its so short (I promise longer chapter's to come.)**

**(Constructive criticism is welcome)**

**Disclaimer: I doth not own Sher to the lock (sherlock), likeith I said before. Thy only ownith thy oc's**

Chapter One

"Bloody M"

Hollow eyes were the first thing DI Lestrade noticed about the young girl. That, and the blood. However it wasn't her blood that smoldered her young deposition. It couldn't be. She had shown no signs of major injury when they found her, so the logical conclusion was if it wasn't hers, it was someone else's. And it's not like he hadn't seen a case like it before; a victim drenched in foreign blood. Because he had. It was just her tightened void expression, her hollow eyes, that made this case extremely... unsettling. Maybe even eerily familiar.

"Can you explain to me what happened?" He attempted to ask again. He had been trying to get her to speak to him for countless minutes now with no avail. And like he expected she just continued to stare at him duly.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, shifting under her unwavering gaze, "look to help you we are going to need to know what happened."

The girl fidgeted slightly, her straight lined lips curving down. He guessed she was thinking if she should say something.

"Urch."

Lestrade's brow furrowed upward, his eyes steady on the girl, "Urch?"

"Darwin Urch." She corrected plainly.

"Who's Darwin Urch?" Lestrade asked, relieved to finally have something to go on.

"Your next pawn." She retorted vaguely and began to stare at her feet.

"Pawn..." He murmured as he leaned backward, the fingers of his hand scratching his skull pondoursly, "what do you mean 'pawn'?"

She pointed upward in answer towards Sergeant Donavan hastily striding their way. She did this without even peeking up from her shoes.

"Detective inspector," Sally formally greeted before jumping at the sight of the girl, "holy Christ!"

Sally swallowed, "I see your busy."

Lastrade glanced at Donavan reluctantly, still processing the girl in his mind who was still fixated on her feet. She was strange and she freaked him out just as much as she freaked out sally.

"What do you need Sergeant?" He finally managed.

"Uhh well we got another murder near Baker Street," she stammered, not taking her eyes off the girl.

"Another?" He questioned in disbelief, "hell, this would be the fourth one this month."

"Yes another. The vic's name is Darwin Urch. Caucasian male, mid to late 30's..."

"Wait Darwin Urch?" The name rolled off his tongue awkwardly as his mind fumbled with it. Darwin Urch? How could that be? How did the girl...?

"Yes Darwin Urch. Are you familiar with him?" Sally questioned, a hint of surprise betrayed in her voice.

"Not in the slightest."

"Then why are you so shocked?" Donovan probed.

"Because she just said..." He looked back towards the girl who's expression deepened , "you just said..."

Why was she familiar?

"Darwin Urch. I don't know him if that's what you're about to ask. I only deliver the message." The girl blurted, her eyes trained on Sally Donovan's confused features.

"Message?" Sally muttered, eyeing Lastrade, "what message?"

"The message of Pandora of course." The girl cut in, "I'm bloody M, Pandora's Messenger." For the first time he noticed the girl smile, but it was a pained smile drowned under downcast honey hazel eyes.

Yes something was eerily familiar about this case... about this girl.

Donovan frowned her mind trailed behind his own as soon as the thought flashed in his mind.

"Time to call the freak I assume?"

**A/N: Sorry no sherlock yet, but he shall be in chapter two (promise). Chapter one is a little like a prologue too and I don't know how happy I am with it, but i posted it anyway so I hope it's not too bad xD Also if there grammar mistakes… I know because I'm not that good at grammar.**

**Like any person would say review, fav, follow**


End file.
